


New Beginnings

by PhaiFan



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaiFan/pseuds/PhaiFan
Summary: Our boys are growing up, and changes are coming.





	1. Chapter 1

The afternoon was crawling by slowly, and Alexander's attention was wandering. It was a sunny, warm day in Pella, and he seriously wanted to be off playing or wrestling or riding…anything but sitting here listening to his teacher drone on and on about boring history. He liked it when Lysimachus read from the Iliad. He loved the stories of Achilles and the other heroes. The battles were exciting and the characters very interesting. What they were being taught today, though, was dry, dull, and not exciting at all.

He yawned and glanced over at his friend Hephaestion. The blue-eyed boy was busily taking notes, ever the studious and serious one. He studied his friend for a moment. Hephaestion was taller and more slender than himself, appearing almost delicate in his mannerisms at times. Alexander knew first hand, however, that he was anything but that. Hephaestion had already beaten him in wrestling more times than he cared to count. He was not sure about the other boys, but he knew that Hephaestion would not let him win simply because he was the prince. He respected that.

Hephaestion's father, Amyntor, was a man of some wealth and apparently brought his son up to maintain an air of dignity, self-control, and respectfulness. Many of the others misinterpreted this as arrogance or conceit, or thought he was sucking up, but Alexander knew nothing could be further from the truth. Hephaestion had a quiet grace that he found intriguing. He was caring and sensitive and not prone to show anger unless really provoked. They were so different, yet it was those differences that attracted him to his best friend in the first place.

Alexander learned much from his other teacher, Leonidas, but he thought that Hephaestion struggled a bit with his lessons there. Leonidas was very Spartan in his teachings, allowing nothing of luxury and ease, but teaching of simplicity, self-reliance and hard work. He was very strict, and he taught Alexander some measure of humility, which few others dared to teach him. He was, after all, the prince.

Right now, the prince was bored and stifled another yawn. He decided to have some fun with Hephaestion. He quietly picked up a small pebble and flicked it in Hephaestion's direction. Hephaestion jerked around to see what it was that had hit him in the arm, looking over to see a giggling Alexander trying to hide his smile behind his hand. Oh, so that's it, he thought. He frowned at his friend and looked back at his notes.

Alexander was not going to give up that easily. Making sure that Lysimachus was not looking, he picked up another pebble and tossed it into Hephaestion's lap.

This time Hephaestion sat up straighter and glared at Alexander. He was bored, too, but knew they would be quizzed over this material at some point, and he did not like to do poorly on his tests. From the mischievous twinkle in his friend's eyes, he thought Alexander did not much care about that at present. Alexander could almost always make him laugh with his silly antics and this was no exception. Seeing the grin on Alexander's face, his mouth twitched upwards at the corners as he tried really hard not to laugh. He saw Lysimachus looking in his direction and quickly looked down at his paper again.

He sat quietly scribbling down his notes as before, when he suddenly felt something poke him in the leg. He looked down and saw a small slip of rolled paper at his feet. A grinning Alexander nodded towards the paper, motioning for Hephaestion to pick it up.

Hephaestion sighed, knowing Alexander would not leave him alone unless he did. Carefully, as not to be seen, he retrieved the small scroll and unrolled in over his notes. It simply said "I am bored" in Alexander's scrawling handwriting. He scratched a response "I can tell" and slid the note back over to Alexander.

The note came back. "Did you know that Cassander has a crush on you?"

Hephaestion nearly choked. "Seriously? Where did that come from, Alexander? Have you nothing better to do?" he wrote.

The note continued to pass back and forth.

"I just thought you should know. He thinks you are cute."

"Gross. I do not think he is cute at all. His nose is too big."

"You think I am cute, though, right?"

"Oh sure, and modest, too."

The note continued its journey back and forth.

"Come on Phai, you love me and you know it!"

"Do not."

"Do, too!"

"Alexander, we are going to get into trouble. Stop passing notes!"

"Why? You just passed one!" Alexander grinned at him, and Hephaestion rolled his eyes.

"Because you started it."

"You could have stopped…."

"I don't like you, Alexander!"

"Yes, you do."

He shoved the note over again, glaring at Alexander as he did so.

"Fine, whatever. Please leave me alone."

The more irritated Hephaestion felt, the funnier Alexander thought it was.

Lysimachus cleared his throat, and both boys jumped and looked him guiltily. He decided to end his lesson for the day, since it didn't seem all that productive any more. "You boys are dismissed." All of the boys in the class scrambled out of there as quickly as they could. "Alexander, Hephaestion, wait please."

They groaned inwardly and looked at each other.

Lysimachus nearly laughed at their terrified expressions. "Boys, you two are my star pupils. I would really like you to be an example to the rest. Do you think you can do that, and refrain from passing notes in class?"

They both nodded. "Yes, sir." Alexander said quietly.

"Good" he chuckled at them. "Alexander, you will be pleased to know we are going to read from the Iliad in the morning. That should keep your attention! Now go, get out of here!"

Alexander gave him a quick smile, and then the two of them turned and ran away, laughing and poking at each other. Lysimachus had to admit they were his favorites, and he loved to watch them interact with each other. They were as close as friends could be, and it made him smile. All he had to do was keep Alexander's attention and all would be well. That, he acknowledged, was not always an easy task. Tomorrow it would be easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Hephaestion was a bit upset with Alexander. He had not come to dinner, which meant that he was not there to run interference between himself and Cassander. He always thought Cassander did not like him, but now he knew that the constant picking and poking was precisely because he DID like him. Ugh. Without Alexander there, Cassander took the opportunity to latch on to him.

"So, Amyntoros….did you get in trouble today in class?"

Hephaestion sighed and looked up from his dinner. "What are you talking about, Cassander?"

Cassander smirked. "I saw you and Prince Alexander passing notes in class. He called you two back. Did you get in trouble?"

"Why do you care, Cassander?"

Cassander grinned and bumped shoulders with Hephaestion in an almost playful manner. "Well, it seems that Alexander is a bad influence on you. Perhaps you should hang around with someone else who is less likely to get you into trouble."

Hephaestion scooted farther away from pesky Cassander. "And I suppose that would be you, right?"

Cassander laughed. "What a great idea! Yes. Hang around with me and I will protect your reputation."

"I am sure you will", Hephaestion mumbled. "Cassander..." he began…

Just then a very chipper Alexander stepped up behind Hephaestion and put his hands possessively on his shoulders. "Joy to you, Hephaestion. If you have finished your meal, I have something I wish to discuss with you!"

Thank the gods, Hephaestion thought. "Yes, I am finished." He stood to leave. "Health to you, Cassander. Enjoy your meal." At that, he quickly left the room with Alexander on his heels, leaving a very annoyed Cassander behind.

The boys walked in companionable silence down to a small grove of olive trees and sat on the cool grass, the late afternoon sun playing warm light and shadows on the ground. Hephaestion glanced over at Alexander, who was leaning back against a tree, eyes closed and a slight smile on his lips. The sight of his friend always made his heart swell with affection. He reached out and laced his fingers through Alexander's. They were the best of friends. They touched, held hands and gave small kisses all the time as friends did, so he thought nothing of it.

"Thank you, Alexander. You saved me."

Alexander smiled and chuckled softly. "Aye…that I did. You owe me, my friend."

"Anything, Alexander. What would you like in return?"

Alexander was in such a happy mood. He flashed a bright smile at his friend. "A kiss."

Hephaestion laughed. "That is all? I give you those all the time!" Alexander was always very affectionate, so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Perhaps, but I would like another!"

Hephaestion leaned over and gave him a slight peck on the lips. As he did so, Alexander grabbed him around the waist, pinned him to the ground, and commenced to tickling his ribs.

Hephaestion squirmed and giggled, trying to escape Alexander's busy fingers. "Stop it Alexander! I can't breathe!" He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. He felt Alexander lighten his hold a little, and decided to use the advantage. All that wrestling practice had not been for naught. He managed to flip them over so that he was sitting on Alexander and holding his arms down. He grinned down at him. "Will you never learn, Alexander?"

Alexander was laughing, but not trying to get loose. "I yield, Phai. You win, as usual. Your prize….another kiss!"

Hephaestion thought that sounded fair and leaned down to brush his lips very lightly over Alexander's. He sat up suddenly, an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been happening sometimes when he touched Alexander but he wasn't sure exactly what it meant. He rolled to the side so that their bodies were not touching. These brief feelings confused him, but he did not want Alexander to know anything about it. Perhaps they would just go away.

Alexander seemed blissfully oblivious to his reaction. He sat back up and leaned on the tree. "I really did have something to tell you, Phai."

He sounded serious, and Hephaestion studied his face carefully. It made him a little nervous. "What is it, Alexander? Is something wrong?"

"Father told me that he is sending me to Mieza in the fall to study under Aristotle. He said he would be a wonderful teacher, and he can teach us things like natural science and medicine and philosophy. It sounds exciting!"

A chill went up Hephaestion's spine and he felt himself grow cold with fear. "Only you, Alexander? Are you the only one going?" He was about to panic at the thought of his best friend being sent away.

Alexander looked his distressed expression and smiled slightly. "He told me that my friends would accompany me. I assume that means you, too, Phai, but you should probably ask your father to be sure." He leaned his head on Hephaestion's shoulder. "I do not wish to go if you are not with me. I will tell him that."

"I will speak to my father tonight. I would not know what to do if you were sent away. You are my dearest friend!"

Alexander stood and held out his hand, helping Hephaestion to his feet. He hugged him around his neck quickly. "Go and speak to your father, and I will talk to you tonight at bedtime. Do not worry, Phai. I am sure everything will be okay."

Hephaestion hurried away to find his father. He had to know. The odd feeling in the pit of his stomach just got bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaestion was upset to find that his father was called away on business and would not be back until the following afternoon. He nearly got the nerve to go and talk to King Philip, but decided he would be overstepping himself by doing so. The King had never been anything but kind to him, but he thought perhaps it was not his place to ask him directly. He would wait until his father got home tomorrow to ask.

He sat unhappily on the edge of his cot, knowing full well that he would not be able to sleep.

Alexander, as usual, bounced in cheerfully and flopped down on his cot next to Hephaestion's. He sighed and stretched contentedly, then noticed that Hephaestion looked unhappy. He grew uneasy. "Hephaestion? What is wrong? Please tell me you did not receive bad news from your father? Please tell me you are going to Mieza with me!"

Hephaestion frowned and looked at the floor. "I would that I could, Alexander. My father was called away and will not be home until tomorrow afternoon. I will have to wait and speak with him then."

Alexander came over and sat next to his friend, putting his arm around his shoulder and squeezing lightly. "I am sure it will be okay, Phai. My father knows you are my best friend, and I do not think he would leave you behind. I know that Ptolemy, Leonnatus, Nearchus and Perdiccas are going. There are others, too, though I don't know all of them yet."

Hephaestion groaned. "Please tell me that Cassander is not one of them."

Alexander laughed. "I'm sorry my friend. Cassander is going as well."

"Great" Hephaestion mumbled.

Alexander hugged Hephaestion tightly and rubbed his back. "Relax, Phai. I will protect you from Cassander."

That made Hephaestion laugh, and he snuggled his face into the crook of Alexander's neck. He felt the tension leave his body and relaxed into the embrace.

"All will be well, Phai. You will see. I'll make sure of it."

Feeling Alexander's warm breath in his ear suddenly made Hephaestion feel funny again. That little flutter in his stomach was back and he felt flushed. Why was he feeling this way? He did not understand. All he knew is that, lately, Alexander's touch made him feel….different. Not bad, just different. He felt like there was something he wanted to do but was not quite sure what that was. He did know that he wanted that touch and wanted it more often. It both relaxed him and excited him at the same time.

Alexander felt his friend tense up and figured it was because he was worried. He lifted the covers on Hephaestion's cot and slid under them. "Come on, Phai. I will sleep next to you tonight. Don't worry. I'll be right here."

The fluttering in Hephaestion's stomach got worse, but he forced himself to relax and lie down next to Alexander and let him pull the cover over both of them. They had slept like this many times, so it should not have been a big deal. Something felt different this time. He had vague longings for….what? He did not know. He took a deep breath and snuggled back against Alexander, pushing his odd feelings aside to simply enjoy his friend's company. "Good night, Alexander" he said softly.

Alexander leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Phai."

He hesitated briefly before speaking. "Alexander?"

"Yes, Phai?"

"I love you."

Alexander grinned and snuggled against him. "I love you, too. Go to sleep."

He soon felt Alexander's steady breathing on his neck and let Hypnos claim him as well.

********************************************************************************************************

Hephaestion woke early before it was even light and was vaguely aware of something tickling his nose. He reached up to see what was there and felt soft curls. He sighed and smiled to himself. Alexander lay sprawled on his belly, one arm lying across Hephaestion's chest and his head tucked under his chin. His breathing was slow, deep and even against Hephaestion's collar bone. He loved how that felt. Sometimes Alexander could drive him crazy, but truth be told he needed him. He made him laugh, made him feel safe, and he couldn't imagine his life without him. He kissed the top of Alexander's head and snuggled closer. He wanted to stay like this forever. He knew his feelings for his friend were changing; he just wasn't sure what to make of it yet. Alexander mumbled something in his sleep and slid his hand down Hephaestion's chest, coming to rest just above his belly button. Hephaestion felt his stomach muscles tighten involuntarily and that tense, fluttering feeling was back. He felt that tingling feeling in his groin that he had begun to get from time to time. He slowly eased himself away from Alexander and sat up. He had an idea what that meant, but he didn't want to think about it just now. Alexander was his best friend, and he couldn't allow himself to think of him in any other way.

Alexander opened his eyes slowly, noting that the warm body next to him had moved and was sitting on the side of the bed. He yawned and stretched. "Good morning, Phai. You're up early!"

Hephaestion shook off the strange feelings and smiled down at Alexander. "Good morning, Alexander. I just woke up."

Alexander buried his face in the pillow. It smelled of Hephaestion, and he breathed in the warm scent of his friend. It always made him feel secure and calm. He lifted the thick blanket. "Come back to bed, Phai. It's early, and I am cold."

Hephaestion hesitated. "I don't know if I should, Alexander..." He had never hidden anything from Alexander and did not want to start now. "I just….well...lately I have been feeling…strange. Different. I don't know how to explain it."

Alexander studied his face carefully for a moment. "Like butterflies are in your stomach?"

Hephaestion gasped. "Yes! That is it exactly! How did you know?"

Alexander smiled shyly and looked away. "Because I have been feeling the same way sometimes. Whatever it means, Phai, you are my dearest friend and we will figure it out together. Don't worry. Now come back to bed. Please?" he said with a smile.

Feeling much relieved, Hephaestion crawled back under the covers and snuggled up to Alexander. He kissed him gently and returned the smile.

The boys fell asleep again, wrapped around each other, warm and content.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander was as happy as he could be. Lysimachus was reading to them from the Iliad, his favorite! He so admired Achilles, and he like to think of himself as being just like his hero. They had come to the part where Patroclus put on Achilles armor and went to fight Hector.

Alexander was enthralled, but by the time they came to the scene of Patroclus' death, he was weeping silently.

Hephaestion noticed the tears streaming down his friend's face, and reached over and took his hand.

Alexander choked back a sob and mouthed the words "thank you" to Hephaestion.

When their lesson was finished, Lysimachus dismissed them. "Do not forget, you have mathematics lessons with Leonidas after your lunch. Do not be late!"

All the boys groaned. They were not looking forward to that at all.

**************************************************************************

Hephaestion packed a basket of fruit, bread and some sweet honey cakes for their lunch. They returned to the olive grove to sit in what they considered by now to be "their spot". Alexander had been unusually quiet since their morning lesson, and Hephaestion was hoping a picnic would lighten his mood a little.

Alexander sat back against his favorite tree, deep in thought. His eyebrows creased as a slight frown tugged at his lips. He picked at a honey cake, but was not really eating.

Hephaestion munched on an apple and watched him thoughtfully. He suspected he knew what was bothering his friend and sincerely wished to cheer him up. He reached over and brushed a stray golden curl away from Alexander's eyes. A startled Alexander jumped, having been lost in his thoughts.

"I am sorry, Alexander. I didn't mean to startle you. You need to eat something."

Alexander's dark eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he gazed into the brilliant blue eyes of his friend. He chewed his lower lip and shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Hephaestion scooted back to sit beside Alexander and put an arm around his shoulders. "What is it that troubles you, Alexander?"

"Achilles. Why would he allow such a thing?"

"What do you mean, Alexander?"

Alexander sighed. "Why would he have allowed Patroclus to wear his armor into battle like that? Why would he not just return to the fight himself? Was he truly so stubborn?"

Hephaestion nodded. "It would appear so, but Patroclus was at fault as well. He was told to stop fighting once he had saved the ships from the fire. The Trojans had fled before him, and yet he chose to pursue them anyway…against what Achilles had commanded of him. He was warned by Apollo that he was not to take the city, yet he continued. It was his own stubbornness that led to his death."

"I agree, Hephaestion, but if I were Achilles I would never allowed it in the first place. If I were Achilles and you were Patroclus, I would never have sent you into battle alone. I would have gone with you and fought at your side. The battle would have been won, and Patroclus would not have died."

"That may be, Alexander. But Achilles avenged his death, at the cost of his own life. Thetis warned him that he would die if he did so, yet he chose to do it anyway. He loved Patroclus more than life, that much is clear."

"Aye, that he did. It was his own grief and guilt that lead to his death. He chose that over having to live with what he had done. He was the one truly responsible for Patroclus' death. He could not live without him."

Hephaestion studied Alexander's face a moment, as he was lost in his thoughts again. "Would you have done that for me, Alexander? If I were Patroclus, would you have avenged me at the cost of your own life?"

Alexander grasped Hephaestion's shoulders and held his gaze firmly. "Yes. Without question. I wouldn't have had to think twice about it. I would not wish to live without you, knowing I was at fault for your death. And even if that were not so, I would still not wish to live without you."

Hephaestion was stunned at passion in Alexander's answer. "Truly? You would not want to live without me?"

Alexander shook his head quickly, and then looked down shyly. "Truly. You are my dearest friend, and I don't think I would do well without you beside me. I love you, Phai. Please don't ever leave me." He sniffed, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

Hephaestion felt tears well up in his own eyes. He brushed the tear from Alexander's cheek with his thumb and cupped his face in his hand. "I will not leave you, Alexander. Ever. I love you as my own life." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Alexander's lips.

He leaned back, startled to hear Alexander chuckle softly. "Alexander?"

Alexander smiled through his tears. "It is nothing Phai. Look at us, weeping like a couple of girls! Let us stop this. Neither of us is going to die, and we will never be apart. End of discussion. Why don't we relax and eat our lunch now."

Hephaestion nodded his head in agreement. Neither of them wanted to think of such things any longer. They spent the rest of their lunch talking about nothing of consequence and merely enjoying each others company.


	5. Chapter 5

Hephaestion tapped his foot impatiently, willing the class to be over soon. Listening to Leonidas drone on and on about some stupid mathematical problem was driving him insane. For one thing, he didn't really care, and for another, he was on pins and needles waiting to speak with his father. He had to know if he was going to Mieza. If not, he thought he would surely die.

Alexander noticed him fidgeting and smiled. Scribbling a quick note, he slid it over towards Hephaestion with his foot. He cleared his throat to get his attention, and nodded in the direction of the note.

Hephaestion groaned. Not again. They had already been called out for passing notes in class, and he suspected that Leonidas would not be as nice about it as Lysimachus had been. He knew Alexander well enough to know that he would not be left alone until he picked it up. He carefully slid the note into his lap and unrolled it. There was a big heart drawn on the paper with the words "I love Hephaestion" written beneath it. He looked at Alexander who was grinning at him and shook his head. He could not resist that grin. He drew another heart and wrote "I love Alexander" under it, then slid the note back over.

Alexander noted that Cassander was watching them like a hawk, and decided to mess with him. He caught Hephaestion's eye and nodded towards Cassander, then eyed the note. He cocked an eyebrow in a silent question. So in tune were they that Hephaestion immediately figured out what he was going to do.

Alexander wrote "I love you MORE!"

Hephaestion wrote back "No, I love YOU more!"

Back and forth went the note.

"I love your kisses" Alexander wrote, and drew a pair of lips on the paper.

That made Hephaestion laugh. "I love your kisses MORE" he wrote, and added his own pair of lips. So far their note passing had not been noticed.

"I think you are cute, Hephaestion!"

"And I think YOU are cute, Alexander!"

"But I still love you MORE!" This time Alexander kicked the note so that it rolled down by Cassander's foot.

Cassander grabbed the note with an evil grin, pleased with his prize and not realizing he had been set up.

Alexander and Hephaestion watched him as he read the note. Cassander's grin faded to a slight frown, then to a disgusted sneer. He looked up at his tormentors and made a motion like he was going to stick his finger down his throat.

Leonidas glared at Cassander. "Cassander! Pay attention!"

As soon as Leonidas turned his back, Cassander glared at the two boys. "I hate you" he mouthed.

Alexander grinned at him, and Hephaestion snickered.

When the incredibly boring class was finally over, Cassander stomped off with a scowl on his face. Alexander and Hephaestion burst out laughing as he walked past them.

"Alexander, that was just mean!"

"Then why are you laughing, Phai?"

Hephaestion giggled. "I said it was mean, I didn't say it wasn't funny!"

Alexander gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go and talk to your father, Phai. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Yes, I'll do that now. I shall see you at supper." He walked quickly towards his father's quarters.

Alexander smiled. He had already asked his father about it and knew all was well, but he wanted Hephaestion to talk to his own father anyway. They would have much to talk about later.

******************************************************************************************

"Hephaestion!"

Hephaestion hugged his father. "Father! I am glad to see you!"

"How has your day been, son? Did you do anything interesting?"

Hephaestion laughed. "You mean besides torture Cassander?"

Amyntor shook his head. "Shame on you, Hephaestion. I have no doubt that he probably deserved it, though. That boy is a pain in the ass!"

Hephaestion giggled at that comment. "Father…I do need to speak with you about something." He wrung his hands nervously.

"What is it, my son? Tell me." He noticed that his son looked quite distressed.

Hephaestion spoke softly. "Father, Alexander told me he is going to Mieza in the fall…" he paused.

"And…?"

He sighed. "And I need to know, father, am I going as well? Alexander is my best friend and he needs me. And I need him. I do not want to be without him. He does not want to go without me…."

Amyntor held up his hand to silence his son, smiling at him. "Relax, Hephaestion. Take a breath!" He patted him on the shoulder. "Actually, Hephaestion, I have already had a talk with the King about you."

Hephaestion looked at him anxiously.

"Philip specifically asked for you to accompany Alexander to Mieza. He told me that he thinks Alexander needs you. Alexander can be quite a handful. He can be impulsive and quick-tempered, as you know. You are good for him. You calm him, and he listens to you. The King has ordered for you to share a room with Alexander. So, you can relax, my son. You will not lose your Alexander. I think you need him as much as he needs you. I am happy that you have such a friend."

Hephaestion grinned and hugged his father tightly. "Thank you, Father! You have made me very happy!"

Amyntor laughed and ruffled Hephaestion's long hair. "Go to supper, Hephaestion. I am sure Alexander is waiting for you!"

Hephaestion ran off with the biggest grin on his face that his father had ever seen. "That boy has it bad!" he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander sat in the dining hall, picking at his supper and waiting for Hephaestion. He knew the news was good and could not wait to see Hephaestion's reaction. Just then his friend appeared in the doorway, searching the room until his eyes came to rest on the grinning blonde boy. Alexander smiled and stood, motioning Hephaestion over to him.

Hephaestion practically sprinted across the hall, grabbed a very startled Alexander in a huge bear hug, and spun him around. He was so happy he was giddy.

Alexander burst out laughing. "Whoa, Phai…set me down please!"

Hephaestion realized what he had done and blushed profusely. "I'm sorry, Alexander. I'm just so happy I couldn't help it! I am going with you to Mieza! And we are to be roommates! Your father requested it himself. I can't wait!"

Alexander's eyes sparkled. He was every bit as excited as Hephaestion. "I know, Phai. My father told me all about it. We will never have to be apart now!" He hugged Hephaestion tightly. "Thank the gods" he said quietly. He released Hephaestion and stepped back slightly. "Phai, are you really hungry?"

Hephaestion shook his head. "No! I think I am too excited to eat!"

" Me, too! Wait here, I will be right back." Alexander ran off into the kitchen.

Hephaestion realized he was still grinning, and figured he probably looked pretty foolish. He wasn't sure he cared at the moment. He glanced around the room and caught Cassander staring at him.

Cassander was frowning. In fact, he looked pissed off. For some reason, this made Hephaestion extremely happy. He flashed a huge smile at the dark haired boy, who scowled, then got up and stomped out of the room. Hephaestion was ecstatic.

Alexander walked up just in time to see Cassander storm out, and chuckled. "What did you do, Phai?"

Hephaestion winked. "Simply smiled at him, Alexander. Honestly!"

Alexander took Hephaestion by the hand. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

****************************************************************************************

The boys sat under their favorite olive tree, happily munching on the figs and honey cakes that Alexander had snagged from the kitchen.

"There is nothing better than having dessert for dinner!" Hephaestion grinned. He had done a lot of that this evening.

Alexander stretched out on his back and rubbed his stomach. "I so agree! What a wonderful day this is!"

Hephaestion sighed contentedly and stretched out beside Alexander. "Aye, that it is!"

Alexander rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. "What do you think it will be like, Phai? Do you think we will like it there?"

Hephaestion rolled on his side to face him, his expression serious. "I think I would be happy living under a rock if it meant I was with you."

Alexander's eyes grew wide and he stared into the huge blue eyes of his dearest friend. He smiled and leaned over to press a kiss on Hephaestion's lips. He held the kiss just a fraction longer than usual and sighed before pulling back. "You taste like honey" he said, licking his lips.

Hephaestion was having a hard time breathing. That strange feeling was back with a vengeance. The butterflies in his stomach had apparently brought some friends this time. His gaze fixed on Alexander's mouth as he licked his lips. He wanted…..what? Something more…but he wasn't quite sure what exactly that meant. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Alexander rolled onto his back again and closed his eyes. He felt very odd, and he did not want Hephaestion to see his confusion. What was this he was feeling, and why had it started happening more often? It seemed that every time he touched or kissed Hephaestion, it felt like there was something missing. Something more that he wanted. He wasn't sure just what that was. He willed the weird thoughts away.

He spoke softly. "I don't know what the future holds for us, Phai, but I do know that whatever it is, we will be together."

Hephaestion nodded his agreement. "Yes, whatever is to come, I will be with you, always." He looked over at Alexander and smiled.

Alexander took Hephaestion's hand and held it to his chest, over his heart. "My dear Phai, this is only the beginning."


End file.
